


What Are They?

by IamtheLight



Category: CLAMP - Works, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Angst, Blood Drinking, Gen, Soulmates, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 10:12:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11400465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamtheLight/pseuds/IamtheLight
Summary: An insight to Fai and Kurogane's relationship.





	What Are They?

If someone cuts off their arm in order to save another, what is the relationship that they have?

Is it that of mere friendship? Or is it love?

If love, then is it platonic or non-platonic?

If platonic, then what are they?

They cannot be friends, for they are different in every possible way and nor do they act like friends.

They cannot be adversaries, because both have sacrificed nearly their all for each other.

They cannot be brothers, because they share no blood relation nor do they see each other that way.

But they are bonded; bonded for life. Till death do them apart. One is mortal, while the other is immortal. But if the mortal dies, then the immortal would soon follow.

Their bond is that of a predator and prey. But neither of them acknowledges the fact nor do they act according to it; because the prey is too willing to give himself up and the hunter is too reluctant to take him.

If one gives up their life source for the other, then what is the relationship in between them?

Though he claims that he will not give up his life at any cost because the other had almost lost his in order to save him.

If both of them have unhesitatingly, even happily sacrificed things dearer to them than their lives to save one another, in order to be together, then what is the relationship that they share? 

Can this love be only defined as ‘platonic’ or ‘non-platonic’?

Are they not fit to be called soulmates? 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome!! :)


End file.
